Hot Shot
by ElainethePain97
Summary: Blaine Anderson had always had his whole life figured out. A husband, an amazing music career and the all around perfect life. Until something, or someone comes into his life, making him doubt everything he thought ever knew about himself. (Future, famous!Blaine x ORIGINAL character. Some snippets of Klaine not much though.)
1. The Midnight Tavern

What the hell had happened to him? Three months ago, Blaine Anderson had everything that he could ever ask for; a husband and an amazing music career. But all of that had turned to hell. Blaine and Kurt had been fighting almost every day over the most stupid of things; the media were determined to tear his career to shreds for no apparent reason and he just couldn't find any way to be happy. This life he had always dreamed of was the life he desperately wanted to escape from. Ironic.

Blaine couldn't find Kurt anywhere when he was leaving for New York for a show, he figured he was working and decided to just leave. They weren't exactly on good term after their fight last night that resulted in Blaine sleeping on the couch. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. He texted his husband a quick message before climbing into the back of his car, his driver automatically driving him to the airport. He ran a hand through his short curly hair like he always did when he was stressed. He really wasn't up for this show, but it was for a children's charity and he would have felt awful to turn it down. Plus, since his downfall because of the recent fixation from the paparazzi, his offers were decreasing by the second, and he knew that by this rate he'd be lucky to be making a third record. Life was just fantastic.

Blaine opened his eyes with a groan when the flight attendant gently tapped him to wake him up. They'd arrived in New York already. He smiled at the flight attendant and got his stuff, hurrying off of the plane to get his luggage. He turned on his phone to find multiple messages from Kurt about how he didn't say goodbye to him, and it obviously reflected how much he cared about him. He didn't even think about texting back, throwing his phone into his bag with a sigh as he sat on the chair and waited on his luggage. And waited and waited and waited. Of course his luggage got lost, of course.

After leaving the hectic airport and finally being able to haul a cab, he asked the driver to take him to the nearest bar. He needed to relax for a bit, any more stress and he was sure he was going to explode. The driver pulled up to a run-down bar with the small sign above it stating "The Midnight Tavern". Seemed classy. Blaine paid the driver and entered the bar, not surprised to only find three or four old wasted men in it. He sat at the bar and sighed getting out his phone to see even more texts from Kurt that he was positive he wasn't going to reply to, until he saw the last one that said "We need to talk when you get home." Blaine stared at his phone, feeling his heart race. He knew him and Kurt weren't in a very good place, but he thought they could work it out.

"What can I get you?" A soft voice interrupted Blaine's racing thoughts and he looked up to see a small raven-haired girl with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen looking at him intently. "Uh, just a beer," he said, smiling slightly at her. She set the beer in front of him, leaning against the bar table, curiosity sweeping across her face, "you're that guy from the radio, aren't you? Shane?" She had a strong Australian accent. "Blaine," he chuckled slightly, taking a sip of his beer. He looked back down at his phone, seeing even more messages, but he just turned it off, slipping it into his pocket and taking a chug of his beer. The girl continued to stare at him like she was waiting for something, her eyebrow raised slightly. Blaine set down his beer and looked back at her. "What?" A slight smile tugged on her painted red lips, "just because you're rich and famous doesn't mean you get a free beer." "Oh, shit, sorry," Blaine started, quickly reaching into his pocket and getting out his wallet. The girl laughed slightly, shaking her head, "you know what, it's on the house."  
Blaine looked up at her again, smiling at her and putting away his wallet again. "Thanks," he said sincerely. He checked his watch and quickly got up. "I better go, thanks again for the beer," he said, reaching into his pocket again.  
"Anytime, hot shot."  
He leaned against the table, "hey, I didn't catch your name."  
"No, you didn't," she smirked.  
Blaine chuckled before walking out of the bar, leaving the girl as she began to clean the table, something green catching her eye from the other end of the table where Blaine was sitting. She walked over, finding a $100 bill left by him.


	2. Charity

**Obviously I don't own Glee or any of the Glee characters. The only character that I own is Beth, blah, blah, blah. **

**Anyway, some of the reviews were…interesting. Just to clarify, this will not be a Blaintana story and I did not hint to that at any point, sorry.  
But yeah, I hope you like this. If you haven't guessed, I'll be updating this every weekend, probably Saturdays. I wish I could update this twice a week, but this is my last year of school and it's kinda important. Again, blah, blah, blah.  
Sorry for this little rant!  
(And also, Beth is based on the awesome Kimbra. You should definitely look her up.) **

The charity show went okay, Blaine thought. They raised way over the target and everyone was happy. Well, Blaine should have been. The whole time, his mind was focused on one thing; the barmaid he had just had an encounter with. He had no idea why he was so fixated on her. He was married, and he was gay. He had always been gay, apart from the incident with Rachel back in high school; it had never been something he had had to doubt. But when he was singing, the only thing he could focus on was her electric blue eyes. If he was being honest, he was scared.

After some pictures and interviews, Blaine was yet again exhausted, but he was curious to see the girl again. There was something about her; it was like she understood him somehow.  
He went back into the bar, it was the early hours of the morning, but suddenly he didn't feel just as tired. He sat at the empty bar, waiting for the girl. He hoped she hadn't left, he had to leave for LA in a few hours, and chances were he'd never see her again. He stood up to leave with a sigh when she came out from the room behind the bar, her eyes a little more tired than when they first met. She paused when she saw him; Blaine wasn't able to read her expression. It definitely wasn't happy.

She walked out from behind the bar and approached Blaine; it wasn't until her black stilettos echoed against the uneven wooden floor that he realized just how silent the bar was.  
"Hey," Darren said nervously, a small smile spreading across his face. She didn't reply, just reaching into her bag and throwing something into his hand. Blaine looked down, seeing the $100 bill he had left for her a few hours ago. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. He really didn't expect that.

"I don't need your charity," she snarled at him, bumping shoulders with him as she walked passed him to clear a table. Blaine turned around and grabbed her by the arm, turning her to look at him. "I don't know how they act where you come from, but here we just say 'thank you.'" Blaine usually never acted like that, but something about this girl brought out another side of him, and he didn't even know her name. She snatched her arm away from him and rolled her eyes, turning back to collect the empty glasses on the table. "Where I come from, people don't try to buy other people."  
Blaine laughed, following her as she went behind the bar again. "I wasn't trying to 'buy' you. I'm married, to Chris. A _boy_." He emphasised.

The girl stopped, turning to Blaine again an eyebrow raised. It was like she didn't believe him.  
"You're gay?" She asked, setting the tray down and folding her arms. "You don't seem gay. At all."  
Blaine held up left hand, letting her see the gold band around his finger. "Believe me now?" He asked, a smug expression on his face.  
"Then why the fuck did you leave $100 on the table?" She asked, leaning against the bar. He shrugged slightly, trying to come up with an explanation. "You…Just seemed like you needed it." Oops. The girl stood up straight again, hurt flashing across her face, but it was soon replaced by the neutral expression again. "Look, hot shot, you can't waltz into my bar with your designer clothes and bags of money that you give away to the first person who may not be as rich as you. Go and spend it all on your precious husband."  
"I didn't mean it like th-"  
"I know exactly what you meant."

Blaine sighed and took a step closer to her, holding his hands up in mercy. "Fine. You win. How can I make it up to you?" He didn't want to leave with this girl hating him, especially when he felt the opposite about her…What was he thinking?  
The girl was silent for a second, biting her red lip. "You can buy me lunch tomorrow at three and make that $100 useful."  
Blaine smiled and nodded, "I'll meet you at Gerry's Pizzeria at three."  
She smiled at him. "Great. See you then." She turned to leave when Blaine took another step towards her.  
"Can I at least know your name now?" He asked.  
She turned to him again; she seemed a lot happier and relaxed than when he first entered the bar. "Bethany. But you can call me Beth."  
"Nice to meet you Beth."  
"You too, Blaine."  
And with that she left, leaving Blaine alone in the empty bar with a gigantic smile on his face. He definitely liked this Beth.


End file.
